


Cuspair (Lover)

by Wasitadream



Category: Outlander TV RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sam Heughan - Fandom, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Lemons, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasitadream/pseuds/Wasitadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She traveled to Scotland to be with her long distance boyfriend of two years.</p><p>Alright, this was written from a conversation I had with a friend about an ideal time with Sam Heughan. It's nothing but smut with an attempt at a plot, so you've been warned. Please Enjoy responsibly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuspair (Lover)

 

Her flight in had been a late one, so when she woke up it took a second to get her bearings. She felt the weight of a heavy quilt over her and as she slowly stirred in bed that Scottish accent reminded her where she'd ended up.

"Madainn Mhath Sussanach." She loved hearing him speak Gaelic, especially to her. She rolled over, smiling once she saw his green eyes looking at her.

"Good Morning." She smiled as he went back to trying to start a fire in his massive stone fireplace, it had been far too long since they had last seen each other. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. How long do I get to wake up with you? Four days right? I hate to say that I do have to work while you're here so we have to make the most with what we have." She squirmed as she thought about telling him, pushing the covers back as she moved to the edge of the bed, letting her legs dangle over the side as she watched him.

"Well, about that." He looked up at her, able to tell by the tone of her voice that something was up. "See, I um, I could stay as long as three weeks, maybe longer." He turned and raised a brow as she offered him an innocent smile.

"Why are you able to get such a long holiday?" She shifted, knowing he's not going to be happy about this. He wouldn't be upset at her she knew, just at her employer.

"I got fired two days ago. Now before you get mad at me just hear me out. I've been working with one of the firm's senior attorneys and he has a hoard of rich eccentric clients who've spent so much money bailing their kids out of trouble that it make me sick. Well, I was helping out with this one guy and he wanted to make his son's rape charges disappear. I refused to work on the case, insulting the client apparently. I was then fired, but I don't think I'll have problem finding a job when I go back." She could see the anger in his eyes.

"I can't believe they expected you to just go along with that? That is fucking ridiculous. I'm happy you no longer work for those arrogant arses. And now you can stay here with me for as long as you're comfortable. I hate the long distance shite so now we can just be us, together." She looked out the window and smiled, a thick fog covering most of the view, but it was beautiful to her. She looked back at him, sliding off the bed and walking over to where he was hunkered down in front of the fireplace. She placed her legs on either side of him, squatting down and pushing him back on his butt so she could sit on his thighs.

"I'll stay as long as you can stand me. Maybe I can get job here, somewhere." He ran his hands up her bare thighs, smirking at the fact that she had on a shirt he'd been searching for.

"Did you take that shirt home with you?" She looked down at what she had on, nodding as she looked back up at him.

"I think I did, accidentally though. I'm sorry. I thought about sending it back to you but then it reminded me of you so I kept it with me." His fingers tangled in her hair as he pulled her close, his lips melting into hers. The air was chilly around them but the heat created between their bodies was more than enough to keep them warm. The smell of the fire surrounded them as it crackled to her left and the soft fur of the pelt rug beneath her knees was a welcome contrast to the wood floor.

She loved the feeling of being in his arms once again. Seeing him only a long weekend every three or four months was never enough and now that she had no job to rush back to she wanted to spend as much time with him as she could. He pulled his lips away, looking at her as his fingers brushed over her cheek.

"Mo Cuspair" She smiled, not having a single clue as to what he said.

"What does it mean?" He held her closer as he rested his forehead against hers. She thought to herself with that accent he could read recipes and she'd still get wet for him.

"My lover." She kissed him again, rapidly and greedily. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands slid up her back. His tongue danced across hers and he slowly started pulling her shirt off, pushing her arms over her head before he took it off her the rest of the way. His finger tips smoothed down her back, raising goosebumps as his breath teased her neck. Her fingers started to work on his shirt, desperately wanting it torn from his body, but she settled for lifting it from his stomach. He got the hint, sliding it off in a swift movement before his arms tangled around her.

The two were locked in a heated kiss, her skin pressed to his as he held her close to him. His lips moved from her down her jaw and neck. She let her fingers tangle in his hair as she whispered his name, trying to assure herself that it wasn't another dream, now it was real. The fire has grown, now bathing the two in heat while his fingers tried to remove the last of her clothes. She felt them hooking into the side of her panties and she smiled as she teased him.

"I could move, make it easier for you to get those off. If I want to." He nipped as her collar-bone, one arm holding her firm against his chest while the other slid under her backside. He lifted her, moving up to his knees as he laid her back on the rug, his hands moving from under her to her sides. He slowly started pulling her panties, dropping kisses down her stomach as she giggled softly. "I guess you want them off then."

He bit into her hip bone as the fabric slipped off her ass, kissing the skin afterwords as he moved further down her body. His lips skipped over where she needed him to stop, moving to her knee as he slowly licked and kissed up her inner thighs. The feel of his morning stubble as it scraped inside her thigh caused shivers to run down her back as he got close to her core. He nipped before glancing up at her, his tongue sliding between her folds, moving deep within her and licking his way to her sensitive clit.

He slid his hands around her waist as he tasted and hummed, his tongue flicking across her in the most delightful way. He'd switch to kissing her, sucking gently on the little bundle of nerves before delving his tongue deeper again. With one hand tangled around the fur rug the other grabbed his hair as her hips started rotation and pushing against him. He loved to hear her moaning, to have her writhing beneath him. His eyes found hers as he tasted her again as he shifted up on his knees.

Crawling his way back up her body he dropped kisses in a random path to her neck as she ached to have him inside her. His name slipped from her lips in a whisper, pleading for him to take her but he intended to tease her. He nipped at her ear before he pulled away to look at her, smiling while she let her finger trail down his chest. He smirked as he caught both her hands in one of his, pinning them above her head. He let her hands go as he sat up, slowly he pushed his sleep bottoms over his hips.

She licked her lips watching him, knowing that he was going to take his time with her because it had been far to long for them. Sam had stopped pushing his pants down, letting them hang on his hips while she watched. He sucked on his bottom lip as he ran his nails up her thighs, thinking that making her wait was just as tortuous on him. He pushed his pants down the rest of the way, lifting one knee up at a time to move them to the lower half of his legs. She smirked as he teetered faintly and when he saw her he quickly pulled the pants off his lower legs so he could move over her again. As he held himself over her she ran her fingers down his stomach to the length of his rigid cock, guiding him to her entrance.

He leaned into her, pushing slowly as the tip of him slid between her moist folds. As her warmth enveloped him he shuttered, lowering himself down on his elbows to be closer to her. His hands slid under her shoulders as his lips hovered above hers, his eyes watching hers. Her hands slid around his neck, playing with the hair that laid at its base. He pushed deeper, inching his way into her. She tipped her head back, her lips now closer to his as he was fully immersed in her. Their breath mingled until his hitched as she tighten herself around him, his eyes slipping closed. He started moving his hips but he kept his lips just out of her reach, loving the ability to watch her.

She pulled at his neck then shoulders but he wouldn't give into her, his eyes dark as he started thrusting his hips a little faster. A gasp escaped her then a moan and finally he overtook her mouth with his. His tongue slip past her teeth, delicately dancing with hers. Her legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him deeper as he swallowed her moans. He broke their kiss, his own moan leaving his chest. Their body began to cover with sweat while he moved a bit faster, her hips now in time with his. Her nails ran down the backs of his arms, her breath erratic while his name dropped from her lips.

He nuzzled her neck, kissing her flesh as he pushed harder, his pending climax waving in the balance. Her hand slid down his back to his ass, pulling at him, urging him faster as the other tangled in his auburn curls. He pulled a hand away from her, sliding his fingers down her arm until she let go of his body and slid her fingers around his. He slowed, nearly stopping but her hips kept moving, her feet dropping the floor as she tilted herself up to him. His teeth grazed her neck as she continued moving her hips, trying to keep his own release at bay. He slowly let go of her fingers, raising himself back up to his knees. He grabbed her thighs, pulling at her as he swiftly thrust into her.

The sounds coming from her throat were so erotic that he found himself pushing harder, pulling at her faster to keep them filling the room. Her body tensed around him, pulsating with each wave of her orgasm pushing him over the edge of his own oblivion. He kept thrusting until he'd exhausted himself inside her then he laid next to her, his arms pulling her body next to his.

"Let's stay in bed all day." She kissed him slowly, realizing she was only slightly satisfied. She pulled away, her eyes dancing in between his.

"Then let's go get in bed Sam." She stood up and held a hand out to him. He stood and had taken her hand as she moved towards the bed. She turned, kissing him as she turned his back to the bed so she could push him down.

He sat on the edge of the bed, a groan of approval leaving his throat as she got on her knees and bit down on his inner thigh. He then swallowed so hard it was audible while her tongue ran up the length of his now semi-hard cock. The mix of his and her release was spread across her tongue as he watched. He couldn't control his urges as he seized her by her hair, pulling her into his kiss as he leaned down to her. The animalistic way in which he kissed her turned her on even more as she hurried to her feet, her body moving with his as they slid further into the bed. She pushed his chest back as she slid over him, teasing him with her dripping cunt. His large hands were tangled in her hair as he kept her lips close to his, wanting to have the ability to gain some control if he needed it.

Once she felt his cock was stiff enough she reached between her legs, lining him up with her core as she slid her hips down over him. Her body tightened as she rolled her hips forward, her walls massaging him while he mumbled incoherent words. She kissed his words away, her pelvis moving in its own fast rhythm and he pulled her hair out of her face. Their eyes locked as she continued moving her flushed body against his, one of his hands still tangled in her hair the other trailing down her back. He dug his heels into the mattress, his hips rising to hers as curses started to roll out of her mouth with her moans. His fingers dug into her hip, relaxing them before sliding further and gripping her ass, pulling her hard with each thrust.

Their bodies slid against each others easily now that they were both covered in sweat. He pulled her down into a deep kiss, moaning into her mouth as she began sucking on his invading tongue. She pulled her lips away, crying out louder and he could feel her body starting to tense up. His own body started giving in, his limbs going numb to his mind so that it could focus on his release. She leaned against his neck, her lips around his earlobe biting gently and this pushed him over the edge, his seed spewing deep within her again. She kept going, rolling her hips until he flipped her over onto her back, pulling his dick out of her slowly before filling the empty void with two fingers.

Now she was the one with a grip on his hair to keep him close, her whispers encouragement as he gently stroked the inside of her, his thumb working her swollen clit. She watched him, her eyes moving between his eyes and lips as he worked her aching pussy. She soon arched her back off the bed and he quickly covered her mouth with his, swallowing her cries as she came for him again.

She didn't know how long they had laid there in silence. Long enough for their breathing to be normal and some of the sweat to have dried. She turned, kissing his shoulder where her head laid and he smiled as he turned to her. He opened his mouth to talk, shutting it quickly as he searched for the right way to say it.

"Tha mi airson faighinn a-mach," he paused as he brushed her hair back smiling at her "tha mi sa' ghaol leat." She scooted up, her elbow now resting on the pillow over his shoulder as she propped herself up.

"That sounds beautiful, what does it mean." The reflection of the fire danced in his eyes as he pulled her into a kiss before resting his forehead against hers.

"I want you to know I'm in love with you." Her looked was nothing but a happy shock, panting as he caused her heart to leap. They had seen each other for nearly two years and he just said to her what she'd hadn't had the courage to say for over six months.

"I'm in love with you too Sam."


End file.
